Crimson Desires
by exsoldier15
Summary: Set two months after FF X2, Rikku has set out on her own journey. She meets a boy during her journey and forces him to come along. Full summary inside. RikkuxOC Rated M for later chapters


**So this is my first fanfic. So yeah. **

**This is a Rikku x OC fan fic alright. Don't like then don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. If I did, I would be living in Hawaii**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Summarry:

Set two months after FF X2, Rikku has set out on her own journey. She meets a boy during her journey and forces him to come along. She finds out that he has powers beyond normal humans. Normal being Tidus and Auron and other friends. What happens when she figures out that the fate of the world is in the hands of the boy she's traveling with? Slight FF7 and FF8 for using them as Spira's history.

RikkuxOC Rated M for later chapters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_How long has it been since I could relax like this?_

Rikku looked around as she walked along the path laid out in front of her. Macalania woods look the same as it always did. The trees were still blue as always and looked like it was frozen.

Rikku finally reached her destination: A secluded lake near the back of the woods.

The morning mist was still shrouding part of the lake. She walked around the lake until she found a relaxing spot. She took off her boots and dipped her feet into the surprisingly warm water. She looked around again. This was the place Yuna told her about. The place where Yuna had her first kiss.

A kiss. Seventeen years old and she has never kissed a guy before. Sure she got kisses on the cheek from her family and from her friends, but not from a guy she loved.

Her mind drifted to her friends. She hasn't seen them since she left the Gullwings a month and a half ago. "It seems longer than that," she mumbled while she splashed the water with her feet. After seeing Tidus, Yuna quit the Gullwings, despite Brother's protests. That night Brother got a little too emotional. Buddy got pissed and suggested that they strip brother of his title as their 'leader'. They stripped him of his power and elected Paine as the new boss. Two weeks later, Rikku announced that she'll be going on her own journey. She could remember that day like it was just yesterday.

xxxxx start flashback

_The Celsius landed on the Besaid beach. The latch opened to let out a screaming Rikku and an annoyed looking Paine, followed by Shinra, Buddy, and Brother. The high summoner Yuna ran to her cousin. "Yunie!" shouted Rikku. _

"_Hi Rikku. Hello Paine, everybody." Everyone started to talk all at once, and it irritated Yuna. She cast a silence spell on all of them. She looked over at Tidus, who was busy playing with his blitzball quite a few ways away. Yuna picked up a pebble and threw it at Tidus with accuracy that only comes from a master marksman. He dropped the ball and massaged his head. "What was that for?" Yuna gave him a deadly look that he understood at once._

_He walked over to the rest of them. He got there just in time to see Paine cast an Esuna spell. "Hey guys! What's up?" They nodded at him still afraid to talk because of the irate summoner. _

_They walked to the little village at the other end of the island in silence, because of the still annoyed Yuna._

_That night they had a little party. Rikku was unusually silent and watched the others talk and play games. Yuna noticed and walked toward her. "Are you okay?" Rikku nodded, not even aware to whom she was talking to. "Liar! You're hiding something. Tell me what it is!" Yuna's sudden explosion awakened Rikku. " What…oh alright. But I want to tell everybody." Yuna was surprised but gathered everybody nonetheless. "Alright every body, I have an announcement. I'm…I…" she looked at Yuna, who gave her an encouraging smile. _

"_I'm…I want to go on a journey. I want to know what I'm capable of." Everybody was now very tense. "Alright we'll come with you!" Brother blurted out in his semi-drunk state. Rikku chocked on her cocktail. "No I…um…I meant I want to go on a journey alone. Just by myself…ya know." An awkward silence followed. Tidus broke the silence. "No way! You're too young!" Rikku was enraged. "That's not fair! You were seventeen when we went up against Sin. I'm seventeen now! I'm going with or without your blessing!" Tidus and Brother were about to shout something back but Yuna cut across them. " I say we let her go!"_

"_But she's still too young!" Yuna gave him another stern glare. Before she new it, a full-blown shouting match was in progress. Rikku got bored and continued to drink her cocktail. Three hours later, Brother was in the fetal position, and Tidus was on the verge of crying. "Rikku we have all decided," Yuna looked at Tidus, who shut his half-open mouth, "that we'll let you go on your own. But you'll have to keep in contact with us though." Rikku beamed and engulfed Yuna in a bone-crushing bear hug._

xxxxx end flashback

Rikku's thoughts drifted to Yuna and Tidus and their relationship. She was jealous of them. "Why don't I have a boyfriend!" she shouted and slammed her hand on the sand. She looked around. _Thank god no one heard that._ She looked down. Her legs and skirt were covered sand, and her arms were getting a little dirty as well. She lifted her hand and swept her hair, which felt greasy. _God I need a bath._ She took her boots, tied them to her backpack, and walked along the shore looking for a secluded place to take a bath.

Something bright caught her eye. A closer look and she realized that it was a crevice. A crevice just behind the giant tree. Her curiosity got the better of her and she swam towards it. The crevice was tall enough and wide enough for her to get through sideways. She threw her backpack through the crevice and heard a splash. _Crap. It landed on a puddle. Thank god it's waterproof._ She squeezed herself through carefully. She put a foot out on the other side expecting to touch the ground but it didn't. She fell.

She stood up in waist-high water and looked around. She was standing in a pond inside a circular cove, about twenty yards in diameter. The cliff was made of a metallic turquoise mineral and raised twenty feet high. The trees on top allowed just enough sunlight to pass through. "This is perfect!" Rikku squealed. Across from where she stood was a little beach. She grabbed her backpack and walked to the beach. She rummaged around in her backpack and took out a miniature ball. She squeezed and tossed it to the cliff.

Where it landed now stood a small house. She entered and looked around. To her left was a queen-sized bed. To the left were a kitchen and a door to a bathroom. She set her backpack by the bed and took out a bar of soap and a bottle of shampoo. She put it out by the water's edge. She went back inside and took out a long wire, nails and clothespins. She jabbed the nails into either side of the cove and tied the wire to them. She sat down by the water's edge and washed her socks. She hung them up with the clothespins. She felt her arms, which were now somewhat muddy.

Rikku stood up and walked into the water. She untied her blue bandana and after she washed it, put it up with the socks. Slowly she took out all the beads in her hair and set it down on the sand. Slowly she undid all the braids and buns in her hair. When she finished, her hair came down to her butt.

Rikku unzipped her green, skirt slowly pulled it down, and stepped out of it. She washed it and put it up with her other clothes. Rikku laid down and let herself float over the water. She stared at the clouds while untying her bra. She slid it off her arm and reached down and took her yellow thong off.

Rikku stood up and looked at her reflection on the wall. She could see every curve and every detail of her own body. She grabbed her breasts and rubbed them. They were big, but not as big as Yuna's, and definitely not as big as Lulu's. Her hands massaged her round ass. She liked the feeling of smooth, bare skin on her hand. Then she moved her hand to her vagina. She ran two fingers down the lips and then opened her womanhood. She put a finger on her clit and rubbed a couple of times. She spread her arms out and floated again. She voiced her thoughts out loud. "What does real pleasure feel like?"

Rikku finished her bath, wrapped the towel around her wet body. She sat on a rock and laid back against the turquoise wall, her feet still in the water. Again she looked at the clouds. Quietly she waited for her clothes to dry, and little by little, she drifted to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rikku jerked from her sleep. Looking around, she slowly remembered where she was. The turquoise wall across from her now emitted a glare that told her it was close to noon. She looked down expecting to see a towel around her, but there was nothing. The towel now floated in the middle of the pond. She sighed and took it to the tent, where she dressed. As she tied the bandana around her head, her stomach started rumbling. She rummaged inside her backpack. After a minute or so, she pulled out a rectangular object, the size of a card. She studied the garment grid to make sure that all her dresspheres were in their proper places.

She walked to the crevice, but halfway there, she realized that she may not find this place if she went out. She made her way back and carried her backpack to the entrance. Once out of the crevice, she put the backpack on the root that covered the entrance. She wouldn't see the black backpack, but the reflection of the sun from the buckle will be easy. Rikku swam to the edge of the lake and drew her daggers. She walked around the lake searching for fish or other eatable objects. Her thoughts drifted to her cousin again, and didn't notice three fiends approach her.

The sound of a twig breaking brought Rikku back to her senses. She lifted her daggers to the direction of the sound and saw a Water Elemental, a Snow Hound, and to her horror, a Malboro. "What the hell? Malboros don't come to this place." The three fiends advanced. "Oh shit." Rikku ran back the way she came, but the Elemental blocked her. _Is it just me, or are the fiends getting smarter these days?_ She ran the other way but was blocked by the Snow Hound. _Yup definitely getting smarter._ The only way left was through the Malboro. But that wasn't a very good option right now.

Suddenly she was forced to the ground by the pressure of a water spell. Coughing up the water, she stood up just in time to see the Hound pounce at her. She lifted her left arm to protect herself, but it was no good. She let out a scream of pain as the Hound's claws shred her arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jayme walked along the magical path above Macalania Woods. He heard a scream of pain from far away. He stopped. _Someone's in trouble. Great, just great. _Drawing his sword, Jayme jumped from the path down to the woods, and ran towards the source of the noise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rikku dropped her daggers and grasped her injured arm. She held her breath for she new that the Malboro's deadly Bad Breath will come soon. But it never came. Instead, she was hit along her midriff by the Malboro's tentacle. She flew back and crashed into a tree trunk. Barely conscious, Rikku sat up against the tree. Her vision was blurry, but Rikku saw the shape of the three fiends advance towards her.

The sound of water came from her right. A growl from her left, and a horrible screech from straight-ahead. Rikku could barely keep her eyes open. Blink…a Firaga spell ignited from the right. Blink…a yelp of pain from the left and the Hound landed close to her feet. Blink…a flash of crimson and the Malboro was cut to pieces and blown to smithereens. Blink…a figure was walking towards her. Rikku closed her eyes and felt arms lift her from the ground. Then, all was black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rikku awakened but did not open her eyes. She was in a bed covered in blankets. Her hair was down again, and as far as she could tell, she was only wearing her underwear. Remembering the events before she fainted, she felt her left arm. Her forearm was covered in bandages. She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling of the house she left in the cove. _At least I'm safe. Now who brought me back?_

She stood up and looked to the kitchen. A crimson traveling cloak was hanging in one of the chairs. It had black shoulder pads and silver cuffs at the end of the sleeves. Black lines made a pattern on the back. A closer look showed Rikku that they made two black angel wings. Next to it was a sword. The blade was completely crimson, almost like blood red. The hilt was black, and shaped like angel wings. Though it almost looked demonic. The pattern extended down to form an arch over the handle. Rikku remembered Auron saying that it's supposed to protect the users hand from attacks. But what caught Rikku's eye was the glistening white jewel in the middle of the hilt. _Who owns this stuff?_

Rikku walked to the door and opened it. It was night out and a figure was sitting by a campfire that illuminated the cove. The figure looked at her and turned to the fire. "Your clothes are hanging over there," it said. Rikku judged that the figure was a boy. She walked to where her clothes are and put her skirt on, and then walked over to the boy. As she got closer, the boy's features got clearer with each step. His face was still hidden by his long hair. Taking a deep breath, she walked the last few steps.

"Hey there," she greeted the boy and stood next to him. He stood up and turned to her. He nodded. Rikku looked him up and down. He has shoulder lenth black hair, and his bangs were swept over to his right. Rikku looked at his eyes and jumped back. She had never seen anything like them before. His irises were the deepest crimson, like the coat in the house. But it was the pupils that surprised her. They were not round like normal humans' have. Instead, they were slits, like a dragon's. They gave her the feeling like he could see through her soul.

With great difficulty, she looked away. She looked at the rest of him. He was slightly taller than her. He wore black pants with shin high combat boots. His shirt was black but it had red lines that formed what looks like a dragon's head on the back.

"Did you save me from those fiends?" He nodded again but still said nothing. Rikku hid her irritation by smiling and saying thanks. The boy turned to the fire. "Aren't you curious about me at all?" she asked, a little louder than intended. The boy looked at her. "Yeah I guess. Sorry about that. Tell me about yourself then." Rikku smiled.

"Alright. My name is Rikku. I'm seventeen years old, and I'm…Al bhed." She said the last part in a whisper. Even though Al bhed are no longer exiles, some still hate them.

He smiled. "Nice to meet you, Rikku. I'm Jayme. Fifteen years old, and I'm an orphan so I don't know if I'm Al bhed or anything." Rikku saw sadness in his eyes but it was gone as quickly as it came. "Wait! You're fifteen and you did _that_ to a Malboro? Ahhh!" Rikku had gestured with her injured hand. Jayme rushed over and supported her by grabbing her waist and holding up her injured arm. Rikku turned a bright shade of pink by his sudden closeness. Jayme helped her sit down.

"You're not gonna be able to use that arm for a couple of days. I Cured it, but the nerve is damaged. I think 4 days would be enough for it to heal," he said. "So you healed me and brought me back here?" Jayme nodded. "How'd you find the entrance?" she asked. "Your backpack's buckle was reflecting some sunlight. I thought it was where you would be camping out."

Rikku nodded. "But why did I wake up in nothing but my bra and thong?" It was Jayme's turn to blush. "You had a fever so I took of your bandana and undid your hair. Your skirt was covered in blood and dirt so I washed it," Jayme said nervously. "And you didn't take advantage of me while I was sleeping?" Jayme shook his head. She could tell he wasn't lying by looking at his eyes. She smiled at him. "I know. I'll let it go this once because you saved my life. And think of it as part of your reward." She smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Jayme turned even redder. "Um here you must be hungry. I caught them right before you woke up," Jayme said handing her a barbequed fish, trying to change the subject.

"Thanks a bunch." Rikku decided to tease Jayme a little more. "So, what did you think of my body?" She scooted closer to him. Jayme choked on the piece of fish he was eating. Rikku patted his back. Once Jayme's throat was safely dislodged, Rikku asked again, "So what _did _you think of my body?" Rikku looked at his face then shifted her gaze down to his lap where a huge lump was forming. _Damn he's big. Whoa where did that come from?_

Night came quickly. Jayme and Rikku found out more about each other. "It's getting late. Go sleep inside. I'll stay out here," Jayme told Rikku after she made him blush for the umpteenth time. "You can sleep inside to you know. I won't eat you or anything," Rikku said with a pout. "Where? There's no couch in there," he said while extracting a book from his own backpack. "We can share the bed." Jayme almost dropped the book into the fire. "It's a freakin' queen sized bed. There's enough room for both of us." Jayme agreed reluctantly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes later

"Goodnight!" Rikku called to Jayme. "Night," he replied. Jayme waited until Rikku had fallen asleep until he got under the covers in his nightshirt and boxers. He turned the lamp off and tucked himself in. His hand brushed something soft. He felt it again and realized that it was one of Rikku's butt cheeks. _Great, she's sleeping in her underwear._ He fondled it a little bit more. Just then, he realized what he was doing and stopped immediately. Just before he fell asleep, he gave Rikku's but one last squeeze.

Though Jayme didn't know it, Rikku had been pretending to be asleep. She had secretly enjoyed her butt being fondled. She turned over and kissed him lightly. She put one of his arms under her and the other over her. She then scoot herself into him.

_I think I love him,_ Rikku thought. _He's handsome, kind, smart, and he's fun to tease. But do I really love him? He's two years younger than me. I'll worry about that later. For now I'll keep him close by. _With that last thought, Rikku fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So what'd you think? **

**I took Jayme's look from Genesis in Crisis Core if you're wondering.**

**Review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez!!! **

**THANK YOU!!!!**


End file.
